vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Puppet (Five Nights At Freddy's)
|-|Five Nights at Freddy's 2= |-|Death Minigames= |-|Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted= |-|Security Puppet= |-|Canon= |-|Ultimate Custom Night= Summery The Puppet, also called the Marionette, is one of the main characters from the Five Nights at Freddy's series, first appearing in FNaF 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: The Puppet, The Marionette, Security Puppet Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: Genderless (Referred to as male, though is possessed by a female spirit) Age: Unknown Classification: Possessed robotic jack-in-the-box, toy animatronic, Henry's daughter Powers and Abilities: |-|Physical Body=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Levitation (As shown in the Death minigames), Soul Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Is able to place souls into objects like animatronics, giving the inanimate objects pseudo-life), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Stealth Mastery, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1; Is a possessed robot), Immortality (Type 2; Comparable to other Toy animatronics, like Mangle), Information Analysis (Can scan individuals and see if they are criminals, as all toy animatronics are connected to a criminal database), Enhanced Senses (Can seemingly locate rooms with sound in them rather easily, even if far away), Berserk Mode (This is triggered by adults, and causes the Puppet to become unnaturally aggressive, even to the point of overcoming his innate passivity during the day) |-|Crying Child=Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved. Isn't combat applicable), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Shown possessing the Security Puppet. Should be comparable to the crying child who possessed Golden Freddy), Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1. Cause of the "Puppet in Main Hall" hallucinations/illusions) |-|Ultimate Custom Night=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Stealth Mastery, Immortality (Types 2 and 7), Non-Corporeal (For spirit), Technology Manipulation/Electricity Drain (Can drain the energy from a large building location to the point of causing a blackout), possibly Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Could casually overpower and kill the player. Is likely comparable to other Toy animatronics like Mangle) | Wall level (Easily kills the protagonist, likely comparable to the other animatronics who can pull themselves apart, tear apart and slice/cut apart humans, and can damage the human skull which is this level. Is potentially superior, as it states it protects the other animatronics) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) | Superhuman (Blitz the player, comparable to the other animatronics) Lifting Strength: At least Peak Human (Can shove a fully grown adult into a metal-filled suit) | Class 1 to Class 5 (Comparable to other animatronics who can tear the Player apart. This would include ripping the limbs, and likely the head, off the body) Striking Strength: Wall Class (Can crush a man's body to the point of crushing the skull) | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Is composed of metal and similar dense material. Scales to Striking Strength) | Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot | Extremely high, due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with illusion creation (Can create these round the establishment) | Standard melee range physically, tens of meters with abilities (Can effect an entire pizzeria location) Standard Equipment: None | None Intelligence: At least Average (Due to being possessed by the ghost of a child. Is smarter than the other animatronics) | Above Average (Is seemingly smarter than the other animatronics) Weaknesses: Becomes docile when the grandfather clock song is played. Vulnerable to heat-based attacks due to soul being weak against heat. Can only operate from midnight to 6AM. | Becomes docile when the grandfather clock song is played, but only when he is in the music box. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Canon= *'Give Life:' The Puppet will place souls into animatronics, giving them pseudo-life. *'Facial Recognition:' The Puppet is attached to a criminal database, and can tell a criminal from miles away. *'Hallucination Inducement:' Like other animatronics possessed by Crying Children, the Puppet has been shown to be able to cause illusions to trick or distract an opponent. |-|Ultimate Custom Night= *'Power Draining:' When the Puppet is released from the music box, it begins draining power from the entire current location. Key: Canon | Ultimate Custom Night Note: Respect Thread Gallery ITSME.gif|The Puppet watching Freddy Fazbear SecurityPuppet.gif|Security Puppet in minigame ThePuppetChicaUCN.png|Toy Chica: The High School Years Lefty_Alley.png|As shown within Lefty Crying_Puppet.png|From "Mangle's Quest" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Robots Category:Ghosts Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Life Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Berserkers